The Definition of a Rogue
by OrlandoRoKsMYworld
Summary: Marie learns that she is a mutant and tries to run from her past...but how far can she go? Story takes place from her home up until she finds Xaviers school for the gifted and talented. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any part of the x-men franchise *tear* If you do, put your name here: _____ A/N: I was supposed to be learning about similar triangles and the Pythagorean theorem in Geometry...But I have better things to do with my time, so I thought: What happened to Rogue for that huge gap in time in between learning she was a mutant and joining the X-Men? And how the heck did she end up all the way in Canada? Please R&R!  
  
The Definition of a Rogue: Chapter One  
  
"Its not what you feel by touching with your skin...Its what you feel that touches your heart that matters."  
  
Marie stood terrified in the corner of her room. The lights were suddenly way too bright and everything too loud as her boyfriend lay writhing on her bed. She was too shocked to even begin comprehending what had happened. Too shocked to contemplate the voices she heard in her head. All she could think of was that she couldn't touch...  
The hours afterward seemed blurred as she later tried to sort out what had happened. The police had shown up and were soon followed by an ambulance, and Brian's tearful parents. A small crowd of people from the neighborhood had congregated beneath one of the giant magnolia trees to share rumors of how Brian Hughes- a star linebacker at the local high school with a squeaky clean reputation- had really been put in a coma with no explanation.  
Marie sat silently while she heard the excited murmurs from beneath her bedroom window. In Meridian, Missisippi, not much happened that could be considered exciting, and the town's once dry supply of rumors had suddenly been refilled. Their tiny neighbor Mrs. Jordan was talking freely now to the chattering crowd. "I always told myself to keep an eye out for that Marie...Always thought she was a rogue one I says..."  
Marie had heard enough. She loudly slammed the window shut, not bothering to listen to the terrified gasp from outside. "I need to leave...Before this goes any further...before I hurt anyone else..." She thought to herself as she dragged out a large carpetbag and traveling coat from the closet. She lifted up a metal case from beneath her bed- her life savings- and started to hastily stuff wads of cash into various pockets. The carpetbag was soon full. She walked into the kitchen and threw sandwiches into the bundle for...well, wherever it was that she would go.  
She started to open the screendoor out back but before she could leave she heard a small voice coming from the kitchen, "Marie! Thank god...", her mother whispered loudly. Marie could tell that she had been crying, from her red rimmed eyes and croaky voice. "Marie...Here." She said as shoved a small bag into her arms. "Don't ask anything now... Just run, make sure no one sees you- its nearly dusk anyways- and take the bus from Brighton to the train station and don't look back. They're searching for you...they know that you're...different." Mrs. D'Ancantio choked out the last few words as a fresh flood of tears came forth.  
Marie was shocked, but that was hardly an unusual feeling lately. She hugged her mom while struggling to hold back her own flood of tears. Mrs. D'Ancantio straightened up and pushed her daughter through the screen door. "I'm sorry...Go, quickly now!" Marie sprinted through their backgate into an open alley and ran towards the road while hiding herself from view. She had only a block to go...  
Suddenly she felt a rough hand grab her shoulder and a familiar southern voice growl, "Not so fast Marie! I'll reckon-", but the police officer had slumped backwards as he touched her bare hands. Marie dragged him out into the open street behind her and set him on a nearby bench, then she sprinted once again towards the bus stop.  
She hid her face in her hood and pulled the coat in closer even though it was still a boiling hot summer night. Finally a large bus pulled up as she watched the brilliant orange and pink clouds slowly fade into a dusky purple on the horizion. The doors were opened by a woman with bushy, black hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Name's Linda. Are you goin' all th' way to the station ma'am?" Marie nodded as she stepped on the bus and slid seventy-five cents into the small metal machine. Luckily the only other people on the bus was a man with unusual ruby sunglasses reading a daily paper and a blonde woman who was too preoccupied with two squirming kids to notice a young fugitive walk past them to the very back of the bus.  
  
Marie waited until she was positive no one had seen her and pulled out the crumpled bag from the inside of her coat. She pulled smoothed out a letter pinned to the outside and set it to the side, then she pulled out a train ticket to Chicago and a pair of soft leather gloves that were light brown and went past her wrists. She'd never seen her mother wear gloves on her hands- they were always flying over the keys of a piano- and Marie wondered where she'd gotten them. She slipped on the gloves and reached deeper into the bag- nothing left- and turned to the note.  
Dear Marie,  
I am afraid you can't come back, the police will constantly be searching for you, especially now that they know what you are, so I'm asking you to stay with your aunt Alicia in Brownwood, just outside of Chicago. I've already called her and explained everything. Whatever you do don't tell anyone what your real name is and make sure that no one touches you. Remember that me and your father still love you no matter what happens. Be careful.  
  
P.S. I've thrown some M&M's into your bag- I know they're your favorite.  
Marie didn't even realize her hands were trembling until she folded up the letter and set it back in the carpetbag. She nodded off to sleep and before she knew it the driver had announced their arrival at the station. She walked behind the man with the ruby glasses into the atrium and easily located her train. Luckily it was just about to leave- she had barely made it. Suddenly she heard shouts coming from outside. "It's HER! The Mutant! She's making a run for it..." Without thinking she ducked into the train and ran into the back of the compartment. She pulled off her coat and slid on a pink tee while slicking her hair back into a loose ponytail.  
The officer ran into the compartment but didn't look twice at her- instead he shouted in a panicky voice into his comlink-"It's no use! She must have ran onto the 12:15 train to New Orleans...". Marie sighed in relief as he left and the train started to roll forewards.  
She was nothing but a Rogue.  
  
Sorry if that chapter was boring- I just needed to lay a basis so this fanfic can start moving. How was it? Should I keep writing? Please tell me and press the little blue button on the left hand corner! :) 


	2. So far from home

A/N: Wow! Five reviews already! I love you guys! *gives out hugs to all who reviewed*.  
  
By the way, I own all of the X-men. Every one of them. Especially Bobby.  
  
*Five Minutes later* Aaaahhh! *ducks flying lawsuits coming from the windows and chimney a la Harry Potter* Okay! Okay I take it back, I own none of them!  
  
Definition of a Rogue: Chapter Two  
  
"It's not what you feel by touching with your skin...It's what you feel that touches your heart that matters."  
  
Rogue woke up on the train only to see pitch darkness in the cabins. Even outside the sky seemed to be devoid of any twinkling stars and the moon remained only a shining sliver of light. Meanwhile a guard leisurely strolled down the length of the corridor- occasionally grabbing a spare pillow for passengers or shining a bright flashlight down the length of the cabin. Just as Rogue had pulled a blanket closer to try drifting back to sleep she heard the sound of slow footsteps going past her.  
  
Another guard had walked into the dimly lit room and had strolled to the end of the cabin where the other guard had sat down on an empty bench. "Al' right there Tom?" Said the first guard while in mid-yawn. "Al' righ' I suppose..." the second guard replied. Rom sat down on another empty seat adjacent from the first guard beneath a patch of moonlight which revealed to Rogue a man in his mid-forties with a shock of graying hair and tired eyes. She laid her head against the windowpane as the first guard started to speak again. "Yeh' know they never found tha' mutant. The one who took the copper wiring and aluminum this afternoon..." The other guard nodded grimly. "..An' yeh' know whats worse! Five guards stuck in New Orleans with no trace of her anywhere an if yeh'd seen her you'd know that she'd be awful hard to miss.."  
  
Rogue sighed in relief. It wasn't her that they were looking for. It was another mutant...Someone that could possibly be hiding in this very cabin right now... Rogue glanced at the people sleeping in the seats in front of her. "You're just being stupid now..." Rogue thought to herself. What was she expecting? For the old man to her left to start coughing fire or the girl at the front to walk through a wall? Before she had found that she herself was possibly one Rogue had thought the idea of one stepping off the street or going through a supermarket was absurd, but now the idea sounded almost reasonable. If she was a mutant then there were definitely more...somewhere. The two guards now argued about the election race between someone named Kelly and another named Brown as Rogue was no longer paying attention and slowly nodded off to sleep.  
  
She was floating...flying overhead above Meridian. There wasn't an ambulance or even the crowd of chattering neighbors anymore. Everything was just normal; Brian passed a football with Jodie Franklin in their driveway, her dad was out front raking leaves in the front yard, and judging from the missing Camero her mom had left for work. She swooped down and alighted in the Magnolia tree, Its broad branches spread out wide like open arms. For a second she just sat in place as the leafy branches and warm noises surrounded her but suddenly it started to rain. The thick droplets blurred her vision and she flew through the cloud above the storm, she passed over a snowy mountain and green fields when finally the rain droplets froze around her. She landed next to a pool, but when she caught her reflection something was different...  
  
"Ma'am! I insist you wake up now, we've arrived at the station!" The first guard grumbled as he shone the bright flashlight in her eyes. Rogue squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. "All right...Sorry I'm awake now. And can' you please move that light from my eyes suh!?" She said in her thick southern accent that she didn't bother to hide. She pulled out her carpet bag and slid on her coat as she groggily walked off the train. She glanced around the station, wondering if maybe there would be a sign or someone shouting out her name but she saw nothing and thinking about her dream had soon slipped from her mind.  
  
"Shoot...". She had no idea what her aunt looked like and she had to address that she could have a cab bring her to... Suddenly she saw a flurry of scarfs and long white blonde hair, crying out, "Mahrie! Why hon, bless your heart you're here!". Rogue looked at the woman who had just hugged her. She was probably in her late thirties and was wearing a shimmering blue and purple sundress with a glitzy silver scarf. Her hair was a bright, shimmering white blonde and it went past her waist and seemed to curl at the ends. Rogue looked up as she started to talk again. "Why Mahrie! Come now I got the call from Angeline just last night, she told me all about what happened and I can't say I'm not surprised...But we should leave that conversation for later...Follow meh, and gracious! Is that all the luggage you brought? My you were in a quick fix...but of course I understand..." Rogue followed her out to a red mustang and they quickly drove out of the parking lot.  
  
They had soon passed through the city with its huge buildings and busy roads and were now driving through what appeared to be fields of corn. "I just want to say that I'm sorry about all that's happened hon...I know how tough it is, but you'll learn to adapt soon enough. It's always darkest before dawn..." The woman said while flipping back her long hair then continued, "You can call me, why lets see...Danielle would be fine. Or Aunt Danielle if you want, just as long as you make sur-". Rogue blurted out, "But what?! H-How can you be Danielle! My mom said that I'd be staying with Aunt Alice!" Danielle looked sympathetically at Rogue, "Of course, that's what they'd call me...but there are some things that are better left unexplained. Everyone calls my Alice. Alice Bright is my alias, but my real name is Danielle Moonstar."  
  
How was it? Shiny cyber doughnuts to all who review! (A/N: Feel free to contact me at my IM: Bubblegumbabe158) 


	3. Explainations

A/N: Sorry that it took a while to update this, I've been really busy with soccer and track and school so I promise I'll update whenever possible. Strangely enough I wrote this chapter in geometry...I swear all my fanfiction ideas come from that class. BTW: If you reviewed then thank you! You get a gold star!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of them. Haha! You can't sue me!  
  
Definition of a Rogue, Chapter Three  
  
"It's not what you feel by touching with your skin...It's what you feel that touches your heart that matters."  
  
Rogue stared open mouthed at the woman sitting next to her. She knew that it was impolite to gape, but she had good reasons to be shocked and surprised. She soon found herself stammering out loud, "B-but...You can't possibly be Danielle...its just impossible...Danielle died five years ago." Rogue finished quietly. Danielle laughed and flipped back her long white blonde hair. "Look Sugar, I know that it seems strange but after I explain the reasons for my 'death' then perhaps this mess will make more sense.  
  
They pulled up to a long gravel driveway and stopped at a small one story house with sunflowers growing near the veranda. Rogue stepped out of the car and sat down on one of the wooden chairs that had been placed on the porch. Danielle walked inside and returned to the porch carrying two tall glasses of iced tea. Rogue suddenly realized how thirsty she was and gratefully accepted the cool drink.  
  
Rogue watched wordlessly as Danielle started to speak. "Ah suppose this all starts back home in Meridian...As you know a'hm your father's sister. When I was bout' your age I realized...Ah realized that I was different." She paused a second for reflection, then continued steadily, "Ah was able to control and leisurely view people's minds...their thoughts...even their memories. When people found out what I was they began to treat me differently. I became a threat to quiet little Meridian and it's peaceful way of life. At first I tried to just ignore them. To block out the ugly rumors and whispering that I heard around me...but I couldn't control myself...I had no way to manage my powers and ah heard it all in their minds and the terrified thoughts in their dreams."  
  
Rogue listened intently while she stirred her glass of iced tea. Danielle stalled for a moment and knitted her brows, as if trying to find the words to describe something complex and difficult to a small child. "Ah was of course always frustrated, but then things got worse. I met someone, a man from Louisiana who was like me...Of course the town rejected him too and finally he was accused of a crime that he didn't commit. Meridian was extremely biased against mutants and his only chance was to run for it. He left in three days and I never heard from him again..." Danielle continued, her eyes now oddly misty, "Ah...Ah tried to find him, but he had vanished. I needed to tell him that he had a daughter...Her name is Rachelle, and I knew that she would be like us...a mutant. However, I decided that I wouldn't subject her to the same hatred that I experienced. I faked my death and they buried a small, empty casket down by First Union Methodist, in the southern corner of town. I bought fake ID's, came here, and from that point on I became Alice." Danielle was finally finished but Rouge was still full of unanswered questions.  
  
"What do you do here...Do you run a farm?" Rogue asked. "I'm a local psychologist. It's helpful to know what exactly is going on that patients won't tell you about. And I bake too, pies and such for the local diners." Danielle said with a hint of pride in her voice. "Is-is Rachelle here, here right now?" Rogue asked curiously. Danielle nodded. Rogue continued, "An- and what power does she have...?" A voice appeared from behind Rogue, "Fire. I'm a mutant too. My mutation is that I can control fire...I'm a pyro." Rogue whipped around to see a tall girl, about three years older than herself, with the same bright, white blonde hair, and warm brown eyes. Rogue was astonished. She was here, talking casually with two other mutants. She couldn't speak...oh well she decided to be polite anyways. "Ah'm Rogue. Ah'm not exactly sure what my power is...I can't touch anyone though." She added as an afterthought and gestured to the long gloves on her hands.  
  
"Well now that were all aquainted could you lead Mahrie to her room Rachelle? And afterwards you might as well show her the ropes around here..." Danielle said. Rachelle nodded and gestured for Rogue to follow her. Rogue curiously took in all that she could see- homemade peach jam in the kitchen, strange wooden sculptures of horses in the living room, and watercolor paintings that she recognized as ones her mother had made. Rachelle led Rogue to a small room just past the living room. It had a small open window with linen curtains next to a twin bed and a small nightstand with a vase filled with fresh cut sunflowers. "You can get settled in if you want to...give me a call if you want to go out to town later tonight- I'm two doors down to the left and there's a bathroom down the hall past the kitchen." Rachelle said and walked out of the room. Rogue started to arrange the few possessions she had brought with her in the drawers but halfway through she collapsed on the bed and nodded off to sleep.  
  
*ducks bananas, keyboards, and other various flying objects* I know I know! I'm really sorry that this chapter was so short- but I promise the next one will be much longer. Keep in mind that this, as well as the entire xmen franchise is FICTION, ergo if I make some mistakes (Yes I do know that psyche was actually an Indian, and was not related to rogue) bear with me. They are most likely done like that on purpose to aid to plot. Shiny Cyber doughnuts to all who review this story! I'm always open minded to suggestions and comments! 


End file.
